El niño pérdido
by lerrante
Summary: Rose Weasley tiene un libro favorito en todo el mundo: Peter Pan, pero cuando conoce a Scorpius Malfoy este le enseñará que los niños no necesitan irse de casa para estar perdidos. (Esta historia es completamente mía, la paso aqui desde mi cuenta de Potterfics: SophiaLupin)


**_La segunda estrella a la derecha_**

**DISCLAMER: Los personajes que reconozcan son de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling y de J.M. Barrie (habrá algunas alusiones a Peter Pan, como notaron por el titulo) y va dedicado a ello que con sus libros hicieron que mi infancia fuera increíblemente mágica.**

Todo había comenzado con un comentario casual en el parque...

Rosie estaba muy emocionada, a sus 10 años amaba leer e invertía mucho más tiempo en ello que James, Freddie e incluso Albus. El abuelo Granger estaba tan contento que siempre le regalaba libros nuevos como ese libro nuevo de color escarlata, que la niña sostenía ahora en su regazo, leyendo las palabras en voz alta.

_-__Así, que te doy un poco de mi polvo mágico y te propongo volar hacia la segunda estrella, girar a la derecha volando recto hasta el amanecer.- _ La niña suspiró, esas eran las palabras más bonitas que leído en su corta vida. Su mente hilaba a toda velocidad pensando cual sería el nombre de la segunda estrella que mencionaba su libro, cuando una vocecita cortó abruptamente sus pensamientos.

- Te digo algo curioso - era un niño rubio quien, sin esperar respuesta de Rosie, continuo. - Yo tengo el nombre de una estrella -.

Rose se levantó enfurruñada, odiaba que la interrumpieran en sus cavilaciones. - Yo me llamo Rose, como una flor, pero eso no te importa -. Mientras caminaba se reprendió mentalmente por decirle su nombre.

Pero el chiquillo la siguió, insistentemente - Perdón por molestarle señorita - el niño sonrió haciendo que en sus ojos grises se apareciera un destello de tristeza, como si hubiera recibido una reprimenda.

-No...no te preocupes - tartamudeó Rosie, nunca había visto a un niño con esa mirada mezcla de tristeza y añoranza. Jamás en la cara de sus primos, y mucho menos de su hermanito había visto algo así. - Yo no debí haberme portado así contigo - le sonrió - Decías que tu tienes el nombre de una estrella, ¿cuál es? -. El rubiecito bajo la mirada sonrojado.

- Me llamo Scorpius - dijo, ambos se sentaron en los columpios más alejados de todos - Pero no me gusta - confesó molesto - Era una tradición de la familia de mi abuela, todos tenían nombres de estrellas y constelaciones -.

- Eso es bonito, es muy romántico seguir una tradición - Scorpius la miró extrañado y luego sonrió con franqueza. - Además las estrellas son mágicas, por que siempre están ahí, aunque no las puedas ver.- Después de un rato le dijo - Me gustaría, cuando sea mayor, ponerle a mis hijos los nombres de las estrellas -.

- Solo hazles un enorme favor, y no les pongas Scorpius - Ambos comenzaron a carcajearse al grado de caer de los columpios y continuar revolcándose en el piso, cuando consiguieron recobrar la suficiente compostura, volvieron a sentarse.

-¿Sabes que en este parque se escribió el libro que lees?- ella lo miró entre curiosa y molesta al ver que él sabía algo que ella no, examinó su libro con curiosidad - Aquí no dice nada - afirmó segura de si misma. Scorpius la tomo de la mano y la llevó por varias veredas hasta encontrar la estatua de un niño y debajo de ella una placa que decía:

_"En este parque J.M. Barrie le contaba cuentos a unos hermanos, cuentos que culminarían en la fantástica historia de Peter Pan"._

- ¿Tu crees que podamos encontrar la segunda estrella a la derecha? Después de todo, ahí es donde van los niños perdidos - la pregunta salió de los labios de Scorpius antes de que el se lo propusiera.

- Pero yo no soy una niña perdida- los ojos del rubio mostraron lo que el quería decir

-Oh, Scorpius ...- La voz de la niña tenía un deje de tristeza cuando lo miró fijamente.

- Parece que cuando escribió ese libro no dio instrucciones más que de seguir todo recto hasta el amanecer - musitó con un deje de melancolía en la voz - Ni siquiera se porque digo las cosas cuando estoy contigo Rosie, me haces sentir... especial - la niña ya no lo miraba estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas. - La vida es dura cuando eres un Malfoy, aunque no entenderías de lo que te estoy hablando, ojalá la magia fuera buena.

- Pero la magia existe - Rosie habló antes de pensar, pero el niño no notó nada extraño en la frase.

-Pero no viene en forma de polvo de hada- dijo él. Rosie se sentó frente a él con las piernas cruzadas.

- El polvo de hada está dentro de nuestro corazón Scor - le dijo ella mirándolo fijamente - Y además, si eres un niño perdido, significa que estas esperando que alguien te encuentre-. Ella limpió las lagrimas que caían de los ojos del niño.

- Tu me encontraste Rosie- le contestó el con toda sinceridad, se quedaron frente a frente, en silencio, disfrutando de la inocencia que emanaba el alma del otro. El sol empezaba a ocultarse cuando fueron interrumpidos.

-¡Rose! ¿Rose dónde estas? - sus primos la estaban llamando y se oían pisadas correr hacía ellos.

-¿Te volveré a ver? - preguntó el niño, Rosie le sonrió

.- Siempre me encontrarás, en la segunda estrella a la derecha - y se fue al encuentro de sus primos.

-Y todo recto hasta el amanecer, Rosie - musitó para si mismo Scorpius Malfoy antes de levantarse y buscar el camino hacía su casa.


End file.
